


【岩及】The One

by lovetitle



Series: The Man [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 上班族岩泉/職業球員及川





	【岩及】The One

**Author's Note:**

> 上班族岩泉/職業球員及川

　　岩泉貓著身體，快步走進住家大樓。他按了電梯，看著頂端不斷跳動的數字。水珠順著地心引力，從袖口、衣襬、褲腳滴落，電梯口積了一漥的水。

　　叮的一聲，門安靜地左右滑開，岩泉進了電梯，按了樓層數才拿下壓在胸口的手，他從西裝外套內拿出公事包，讓它靠著牆。

　　突如其來的細雨從毫無防備的行人頭頂灑落，忘記帶傘的岩泉只是其中一人。想想再10分鐘就到家了，他便抱著公事包跑了起來，等不急他回到公寓，雨卻越下越大，不到幾分鐘的時間便化為傾盆大雨，打濕的頭髮在額前一搖一晃，遠方陣陣雷聲催促著男人的腳步，進到屋內他總算能鬆了一口氣，暗自希望包內的文件沒有淋濕。

　　水氣在燠熱的電梯裡氤氳蒸騰，汗珠混著雨水順著背脊滾落，濕透的襯衫露出底下白色的背心，吸滿水的布料貼附在肌膚上，堵塞毛細孔無法呼吸，又濕又悶讓岩泉難耐地扯了扯領口，他的動作沒獲得多大的涼意，反而甩下一地的水，他僵直身體，不敢再有大動作。

　　早晨在鬧鐘響起前便睡醒的岩泉，精神飽滿地起了個大早，吃過早餐，神清氣爽地準時出門。看著晴空萬里的湛藍天空，覺得今天會是美好一天的他真是大錯特錯。早上遇上難纏的客戶，打電話來問個小小小的問題，無論如何解釋對方不斷地跳針，光是處理他的問題今天早上的辦公時間廢了大半。

　　因此中午他晚點去拿便當卻不見他那份，負責的小弟後知後覺發現自己的錯誤，萬分抱歉地說計算錯誤所以少訂一份，他會盡快去補買，岩泉無奈地揮揮手要他快去。看著時間快到一點，他抱起文件帶著餓著的肚子進了會議室。兩個小時過後，他回到座位，看到桌子上放著冷掉的便當，他打開蓋子，看著油膩的豬排，不知從何下箸。

　　下班前，他複查新人助理處理的文件，發現上頭錯誤百出，他揚聲叫人，發現對方已經下班了。他看了眼交件日期，嘆了口氣，還是自己弄一弄比較快。下班後，淋了一場雨，徹徹底底濕個透，今天的自己真是倒霉頭頂。

　　電梯叮了一聲，岩泉拎起包走出電梯。

 

　　插入鑰匙，扭開門鎖，岩泉隨意丟下包，踢掉吸滿水的鞋，剝下開始發臭的襪子，脫掉濕透沉重的外套、扯開領帶，他抬頭一看，發現沙發上有團鼓起的東西。藉著窗外透進來的燈光，走近發現是及川徹。

　　他像倉鼠一樣整個人縮成一團窩縮在毯子下，少了髮膠的柔軟髮絲在空調的吹拂下輕輕晃動。

　　岩泉忍不住開始想這個人是什麼時候來的呢？

　　他不是在名古屋打比賽的嗎？

　　難道他一下火車就直接過來，看到旁邊大開的行李袋上有國家代表隊的LOGO，岩泉不由自主彎起嘴角，他輕觸空中的髮絲，讓它們輕輕掃弄自己的掌心，他露出滿足的笑容，撿起丟在地上的外套，腳步輕快地拿了衣服進到浴室洗個熱水澡，心裡盤點著冰箱的食物，規劃起晚飯的餐點。

 

　　聽見嘈雜的聲響，及川眨眨眼，張大嘴巴打了個哈欠。睡下前天還亮著，他想著躺在沙發上想說瞇一下就好，結果爆睡了四個小時，現在黑幕壟罩著天空。

　　他揉揉眼睛，順著光源走到廚房，看到黑色短髮的男人，穿著粉色的圍裙，在背後鬆鬆垮垮地打了個結。陪岩泉採買的時候，及川偷偷把那件圍裙從藍色換成粉紅色的，因為他覺得岩泉穿粉色一定很可愛，而岩泉打死不肯在他面前穿。現在他覺得自己的眼光果然是正確的，雖然小岩穿什麼都可愛。

　　他悄悄地走到瓦斯爐邊，從背後抱住岩泉的腰，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，嗅著鍋裡翻騰著麻婆豆腐的味道。那人突然僵直了一下，然後拍拍在腹上交疊的手，給了他一支湯匙。

　　「這個辣度可以嗎？」

　　「這樣就可以了。」

　　「那我們開飯了！」

　　「好！」

 

　　END.

 

有些人是你看到他/她、和他/她說上幾句話，心情自然而然就轉好，我想對阿吽來說彼此是這樣的存在，而喜歡的CP/偶像對我來說也是同樣的存在

這陣子寫新題材寫得很沮喪，只好寫些自己擅長的補補自信心

20170906　思律


End file.
